Baby Let's Get Married
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kise and Kasamatsu are getting married. That just means that they have to deal with family, friends, and the rabid media.
1. Chapter 1

**Another kikasa, I swear I haven't forgotten about my other fics. But this one kind of wrote itself. Updates for everything else will happen within the month.**

_"And why isn't anyone talking about Kise Ryota's boyfriend? Well it's because we just figured out that he has one. He somehow managed to keep things under wraps for years but it's finally been confirmed that the man normally seen with him on the red carpet during events, is his boyfriend."_

_"I heard they were actually engaged. _

_Pictures of the two together started to flash on the screen. On of which was paused so that the zoom feature could be used on it._

_"Right there on Kasamatsu Yukio's left hand. That looks like an engagement ring."_

__"You can turn it off." Kasamatsu sighed as he listened to the "News Casters" prattle on about their relationship.

He lay under the covers of the bed sheets, his head popping out at the foot of the bed next to where Ryota sat.

_"We haven't seen much of the couple lately, but we heard from his manager, that he is on vacation and that we might not hear back from him until after new years."_

_"Sounds like they went off to elope in peace."_

_Both of them laughed._

__"I don't get how people get so caught up in this." Kise sighed.

"You're famous, what were you expecting?"

"I don't know." Kise finally turned off the T.V. Lately it had only been speculations of his relationship status as well as some pretty cruel commentary on Kasamatsu.

Fangirls everywhere were crying over his sexuality. Then the another form of fangirl started to come out of the wood work and a bigger investigation into the nature of the relationship was launched.

It was part of the reason why Kise took this vacation. He wanted to be able to be away and have time to celebrate that was wedding was in a month. He was even paying to have his friends and family flown out to the location.

However, he was surprised no one caught on sooner. He and Yukio had been engaged for over a year.

"You know this room comes with one of those open air bath things?" Kasamatsu was sitting up now. The blanket was still over his head as he read through the pamphlet.

"Yeah."

"We've been here like two days and we still haven't tried it out yet."

Kise raised an eyebrow. Kasamatsu had been to open air bather, and things of that nature. So why was he so eager…Oh…

The answer didn't come until Kasamatsu stood up and walked towards the bath area. His briefs were lying low on his hips. Kise's eyes widened when fingers dipped into the elastic band and slowly start to pull them down.

"A skinny dip?" Yukio asked looking over his shoulders.

~.~.~.~.~

Sex in bath equals dehydration, was the only thing that Kise could think as he and Yukio made their way back to bed slowly. They took a drink of much needed water.

"Never again." Yukio said. "Remind me I said that."

"Trust me I will."

Kasamatsu laid his head on Kise's chest, starting to fall asleep. Ryota smiled draping his arm over his fiances waist, and softly kissed his forehead.

"Everyone is going to be here in a few weeks." Kasamatsu sighed. He'd been appreciating the alone time together.

"My family, and then your is coming later. Then your friends, then mine. That's the rough time line." Kise explained.

"The GOM too?"

"Of course."

"You told them to behave themselves?"

"Yeah. Even if they don't listen to me, when they get here and have to deal with you they'll fall in line."

"I doubt it." Yukio mummbled.

"Murasakibara is doing the catering." Kise smiled.

"Really?" Yukio perked up.

"Yup! He's bringing his assistants with him to help. Also that means we get samples!" Kise said in a sing song voice.

Atsushi opened the first pastry restaurant in Japan. It was a five star restaurant that only served dessert. It was hard to get reservations or to even request catering.

He was now taking the time off from work and leaving the restaurant in the hands of his assistants and managers, so he could come and do this.

"You excited." Kise asked.

"Not really." Kasamatsu said ignoring Kise's pout. "We've been together so long, it's like we're already married. All we're doing is blowing a lot of money for the ceremony. But you really wanted to do this so…"

"Yukio…"

Yukio groaned in response taking another much needed sip from his water bottle.

"We're did you book for all this to happen anyways?"

"You said I had full range over the planing."

"You're avoiding the question. Seriously, where is it?"

"It's a surprise." Kise insisted.

"Fine, fine." Sleep was finally starting to take over and Yukio couldn't find it in himself to keep talking.

"Go to sleep. I'll order something for dinner."

"Yeah." His eyes were closed as he talked.


	2. Chapter 2

"He actually is kind of cute." Kise's sister said all but poking at him. Kasamatsu moved to be behind Kise.

They do this every time!

"Come on." Kise chided. "Leave him alone."

"Fine, fine." The oldest said. "Mom and dad are parking the car."

"You know your face is all over Japan, even though you're on vacation." The second said.

"I try not to pay attention to it."

Yukio was still behind him, and Ryota felt bad. Sometimes he forgets how squeamish Yukio gets around woman. Though he thought that Kasamatsu would of gotten used to them by now.

"Ryota!"

Kise grinned seeing his parents. They embraced and talked on the way up to the room his family would be staying at. Kise was also glad to see Kasamatsu talking with his dad as he helped out with the luggage.

"Have you guys even started planing yet?" His mother asked.

"Yes. I'll show you what I have so far. Yukio gave me full control over everything!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. You see this will..."

Kise's dad sighed as the girls and Ryota continued to prattle on.

"You want to go grab a beer or something."

"Sure." Kasamatsu said putting the last of the stuff down. "Ryota me and your dad are heading out."

"Okay, be safe."

"I couldn't take that much longer." The father admitted.

"They'll calm down soon." Kasamatsu said as they sat at one of the booths in the hotel bar.

"Marriage is a big step." The subject quickly changed almost like this had been planned.

"I know, but we've been practically married for years; and Ryota really wanted the ceremony so..."

"He does seem really happy. I'm not going to lie, I was really skeptical about you in the beginning. Before you he had nothing but girls..." He took a sip of his drink. "And you were the complete opposite of everything that he's ever had. But you've been around the longest and you've kept him the happiest. Even before you were together it was Kasamatsu this, and Senpai that. But the moment we joked and said it sounded like he had a crush he would deny it to the point where he looked pretty ridiculous.

He told us that he was seeing a guy before he brought you over and we assumed that he picked up a cross dresser or something. He didn't stray far from anything that was curvy with long hair and a soft voice. Then you walked in and...I don't know it was a shock. Like I said you were the furthest thing from what his type might me."

You're loud and pretty aggressive at times. The few times I saw you kick him..." He shook his head. "But the more I watched you interact the more I realized that one one, he was over reacting to the kicks, it was more like you were tapping him, and that you only had his best interest at heart. You push him to be the best he can be"

Kasamatsu was quiet not sure if he was supposed to say anything right now.

The dad cleared his throat. "And then there was that one time you guys didn't know I was home, and I could hear you talking with him... I'm not going to say more than that. But I do approve of you, and I give you my blessing."

"Thank you." Kasamatsu said honestly, "But Kise proposed to me so he needs my family's blessing...technically."

"Oh lord have mercy." The father took a deep drink. "I mean that."

~.~.~.~.~

_"I love you." Yukio had said softly. Kise was on top of him on. They were on Kise's living floor making out. This was the first time Yukio had ever said those words and Ryota's hard swelled._

_"I love you too." Ryota said huskily trying to catch his breath._

_"I mean it." Yukio hugged him close. "I know I'm not perfect but you except me anyway, and keep me around even though no one really thinks that you should stay with me."_

_"Because I love you."_

_"I know but, you're the epitome of perfect, even without being a model you're caring and sweet, and..."_

_Kise hushed him with a kiss. "I don't deserve you."_

_"Ryota..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Kasamatsu collapsed on the bed next to Kise nuzzling his back with his head.

"Y-Yukio are you drunk?! Dad did you get him drunk?! I haven't even seen him tipsy yet! That's a sight that not even I have seen before."

"I'm not drunk." Kasamatsu sighed.

"But that's exactly what a drunk would say." Kise was leaning over him trying to get a wiff of his breath.

"Ryota." Kasamatsu looked up at him quietly before smiling a bit and kissing him. "Stop being dumb.

Kise let out a playful whine, but let Yukio be as he said good night to his family promising that they would all meet for breakfast in the morning before going site seeing.

"You'll come too right?" Kise asked. "I know you don't do well with my sister and my mom but..."

"It's fine." Kasamatsu rolled over to check his phone. He'd purposely kept it off most of the time but decided to check it just in case.

"Hey Ryota."

"Yeah."

"My dad came early."

"Oh is he on his way?"

"He's at the airport right now." Kasamatsu was up and getting his coat.

"His room was already set aside." Kise may or may not of book out the whole hotel in advance. "What's wrong?" He could see the tension in Kasamatsu's back.

"While I did send him the invite, he's been under the impression that I'm dating a girl, I never bothered to correct him because I thought he was joking around. Until I realized that he's been diluting himself to think that there is a Kise Ryota out there who is a girl."

"How?! How does that even remotely make since. You're a really bad lair."

"I never told him to begin with, and I sent the invite late, so he got it yesterday and came down here the moment it arrived."

"You never told him?"

Yukio shook his head.

"We can talk later. His flight just landed."

"It's okay. Go get him."

"Thanks." Kasamatsu all but darted out of the room like a scared rabbit.

Kise sighed. He wasn't sure why this was bothering him. I was normal to not want to tell your parent, right? Especially with them both being guys...but they've been together for so long you would think he would of said something by now. Then again Kasamatsu did seem to hold his fathers opinion of him the highest of all.

Maybe he wasn't ashamed as much as he was sure his father would disapprove. He just wondered if it was because of who he was or because...

He decided to let it go for the night. Kasamatsu was going to be in enough of a tail spin with his dad here and having to deal with Kise's family. As long as they talked in the next 48 hours, he was okay with it.

~.~.~.~.~  
"This place is amazing ." Kise's oldest sister gushed as they finally sat down to lunch. The morning was spent with breakfast and cite seeing, and shopping. Kasamatsu's dad had tagged along and was introduced to the family  
.

Kise wasn't sure of the conversation that took place between Yukio and his dad last night, but he didn't that that it went well.

Yukio is by no means a cuddler when it comes to sleeping. He likes his space. However, last night he actually sought Kise out. This normally doesn't happen unless he had a bad day or right after sex, he tended to want to snuggle.

So it was obvious which one it was.

And while Kasamatsu's dad was the father of his life partner, and up until this point they had gotten along relatively well, he couldn't help but hold resentment towards him. He wasn't sure what happened, but it upset Yukio and that...

"Why does the west have so many sandwiches?!" Kasamatsu mumbled as he looked through the menu.

"You going to keep pretending that you can read Italian?" Kise asked.

"It's French." Kasamatsu huffed.

"You can tell the difference?" Kise gushed. His hours of trying to help Kasamatsu learn the languages of the countries he visited has finally paid off.

"That's ham an cheese and that's grilled ham and cheese." Kasamatsu pointed the items he was talking about proudly.

"Yes! What else?!"

Kasamatsu sighed handing Kise the menu with a slight pout. Everyone else but he and Kise already ordered. Partly because Kise was trying to talk everyone into snails , and because Kasamatsu was having slight difficulty reading.

Kise started to read things off.

"It's just that the alphabet looks weird." Yukio said. "I learned Chinese just fine."

"That's because Japanese is derived from Chinese." Kise's second sister rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Sooooooo. Rings?" The mother asked switching the subject. "Have you picked them out yet?"

"Done and done." Ryota boasted proudly. "We even got the engraving done."

"What do they say?"

"We haven't told each other yet." Yukio said.

"Really." The mom all but gushed. "You guys have the maturity of an old couple and the passion of a new couple."

"How long have you too been together?" Kasamatsu's dad, who had been relatively quiet during the whole trip finally spoke.

Kise wasn't really sure what to say. He could sense the danger in the question .

"Officially, almost ten years." Yukio said without skipping a beat. He probably didn't want to make a scene.

"I was trying to figure out why every one on Facebook was saying that "Yukio's finally tying the knot." It didn't seem as if it had been that long."

"You finally got a Facebook?"

And Kise was surprised at the light heartedness of the conversation. It was as if nothing happened between them.

"You're always traveling. It was the only way for me to keep in contact with you."

"I call!"

"Like once every blue moon. At first it was the NBA and you spent a lot of time training and when you weren't training you were resting. I just though that after the knee injury you would have more time to talk."

Kasamatsu had been drafted in the NBA during his second year of college. He played for two years before his left knee had given out. Which was ironic considering he had worked hard to avoid something like that. Between the leg sleeves and the proper supportive shoes, and making sure to stretch.

However, during one of the games he had fallen on his left knee. At first he seemed fine, but over time it began to be sore after practice, and during practice. Then during the last game of the championships it had finally given out

Thank God, it was after the winning shot went in, or Kasamatsu would never be able to let it go.

Kise had come home, cutting his photo shoot in France short, to play nurse maid.

"I got a new job and..."

"Excuses, excuses. You never told me what this new job was."

"I did. I'm into music now, I write music. The guitar CD I gave you, that was me."

"Really? I did like it. I play it whenever I have company..."

Kasamatsu understood the open ended explanation of, he would know that if he was around more. At the same time Kise was talking with his mom, but trying to keep and ear on the conversation.

"After the honey moon, I'll stop in. Neither or us go back to work until after the new years."

"I'll hold you too that."

~.~.~.~.~

"So, we're visiting your dad after all this?"

"Yeah."

"So...what happened?"

"We talked last night. Things are cool now." Yukio was hanging up the things that Ryota brought while they were out. "I guess he already had an idea of what was going on, he was just waiting for me to say something."

"And..." Kise could tell he was leaving something out.

"He doesn't really like you."

"What?!" Kise's voice pitched a little higher than he liked.

"I know." Kasamatsu sighed.

"Why?!"

"I'm trying to spare your feelings." Yukio sat down next to him.

"But I've never done anything!"

"I know." Kasamatsu kissed his cheek. "It doesn't really matter at this point. right?"

"Still." Kise pouted.

"Come on I thought you were excited about this? We're getting married."

Ryota smiled kissing Yukio fully on the mouth. "You're right. Sizing for the tux is in a few days."

"Oh thank God!" Yukio flopped back on the bed.

"What?"

"I swore you were going to try and put me in a dress."

"I thought about it. But then I thought about how good you would look in a European style tux!" He swooned laying next to Yukio. "I called up one of my designer friends. It's going to be amazing." Kise paused. "Unless you want the dress. There's nothing you wouldn't look good in, and it would make it a lot easier for me to get the garter that way."

Kasamatsu sat up with mischief look on his face. "I was thinking about that. And I have an idea." He leaned down whispering into Kise's ear despite the fact that no one else was around.

Kise grinned. "That's way better than what I thought of."

"Which was?"

"Break away pants."

Kasamatsu just laughed. "Also I finished up the last few details for the honeymoon." He smirked.

Kise grinned as well. This was going to be awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends and distant relatives started to arrive as the day of the wedding drew closer. Kasamatsu had finished the fitting for his tux, surprised that the style Kise was to his liking. It was a deep navy blue complete with cravat. He hadn't seen what Kise was wearing yet.

"I guess that makes the bride." Yukio jeered.

"I asked you, so you're walking the aisle."

"I never said I wasn't." Kasamatsu rolled his eyes.

They were on their way back from tasting samples for the cake. In the end they couldn't decide on what flavor, so Murasakibara said that he would take care of it. Kise put his faith in his friend to literally make them best wedding cake ever.

The days were starting to go by quickly. The whole hotel was basically packed with friends and family. It was just a bit chaotic. It wasn't hard to bump into people.

"Ryota you got a sec." Kasamatsu's dad all but cornered him the moment he and Yukio separated.

"Uh sure?" Kise wasn't sure how he felt about this. After what Yukio said the other night about his dad not particularity caring for him. He could only imagine what the man had to say to his face.

"Let's walk."

And they did, aimlessly around the hallways of the building.

"I'm not going to lie, I've never really liked you."

"Oh."

"But I realize that I can't stop Yukio from doing this, and that you're not the worst he could have picked worse." He paused. "Yukio is the middle child of the family but he always acted like the mother, father, older sibling of the house when I had to work. I wanted to see him find someone that he really liked and settle down with them. I really only wanted to see him happy.

But you make him happy. I'm not sure why. I'm still convinced he could do so much better, but he picked you anyway."

"I'll do my best to keep him happy!" Ryota promised. "I also only want him to be happy as well!"

"You know why I really don't like you." The man mused. "I know I just said that I wanted him to settle down, but the truth is, I didn't want anyone to take him away. I know he was destine for great things, but...I guess they all have to leave the nest sometime."

"I..."

"It's funny girls used to leave love notes and cookies at the door step for him, and I know they probably still put things in his locker once he got into high school. He was never responsive to any of it, and then one day he came in ranting about this Kise kid with a inflated ego, and who does he think he is...

But it wasn't too hard to see what was going on especially once he brought you over the first time. Anyone looking at you guys could just kind of tell."

There's only one reason I'm willing to let this go on. Don't count it as my blessing, but I won't speak against you."

"Do you mind me asking what that thing is?"

"It sounds dumb but you can make him smile when no one else can."

_It was after the Seirin vs Kaijo game of Kasamatsu's last year, after they lost. It wasn't even like they were in the final round, but he wished that he could of at least placed. And why was he so weak when it came down to the Generation of Miracle. It wasn't even like he would get a chance to redeem himself._

_He slumped on the couch. He'd been there most of the weekend with the same gloomy look on his face. He didn't want to be talked, he didn't want to be bothered. He wanted to be left alone to sulk._

_By the second day Kasamatsu's dad had declared that this was ridiculous and tried to get Yukio to do something else. The boy had just looked at him with what resembled dead fish eyes and went back to sulking. _

_The T.V was on though he wasn't really watching it. Some dumb movie was on. And his phone was off. Needless to say he had a certain boy friend of his who became worried when he did pick up, and came right over the moment he could._

_Once Ryota got a good idea of what the situation was it didn't take long for him to get Yukio out of his slump._

_"Pst, senpai? What are you doing?" He peeked from behind the couch so that only his eyes came above it._

_"Watching a movie."_

_"Do you want chips to go with that movie?" Ryota slowly lifted a bow of snacks to be eye level next to his head._

_"No."_

_"How about some...popcorn to go with that movie." This time he held the bowl over his own head."_

_Yukio snorted hiding his hands in his face before muffled laughter was heard._

_"I can't even see what you're doing, but I know it's stupid!"_

"But if he ever calls me upset about something you did, the whole family is coming after you."

Kise couldn't help but smile, remembering what came after and how Yukio even allowed him to hold him the rest of the evening. It was around when their relationship fist started so things were a little bumpy at that point, but he never doubted Yukio's affection towards him

"So you're okay with this."

"Not in the least, but I'm willing to trust his judgement. Don't screw this up." With that Kasamatsu's dad went in the other direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Days ticked by quickly, and it was soon the day before. Kasamatsu went in for the last fitting to make sure that all the adjustments were right,

"That's kind of cool." Moriyama said. It was his first time seeing it. "I just have one question?"

"What?"

"You're walking the aisle right?"

"Yes."

"So technically you're the bride. How is Kise going to get the garter?"

Kasamatsu only glared.

"The suit is awesome though." Kobori said.

"It's coo(l)." Hayakawa agreed.

"You ready for your bachelor party?" Moriyama grinned.

"Not really. I'm scared of what you have planed."

"Nothing bad." Moriyama assured him. "But we are going to live it up tonight!"

"Who's Kise's best man?" Kobori asked.

"Midorima, so I'm not worried about what he's doing tonight."

"I thought it would of been Aomine?"

"They had a bit of a falling out." Kasamatsu pulled the screen of the dressing room so he could change back into normal clothes.

"What kind of a falling out?" Moriyama asked slightly concerned.

"I guess Aomine confessed when he asked, and then said he couldn't do it because of his feelings for him." Yukio explained quickly. "I need to stop by my room one last time to grab some of my stuff."

"We're going back there at the end of the night anyways.

"Yeah, but I'm staying on one of the lower floors tonight, so we don't bump into each other."

"I forgot that Kise can't see the bride."

"Whatever."

"Or do you just want to see Ryota one last time?" Kobori teased.

"Let's just go." Kasamatsu stepped out from behind the curtain, ready to leave.

Kise and his friends were in the lobby, by the time they made it back to the hotel. Kise smiled when he saw him holding out his bag. Yukio wrapped his arms around Ryota's neck kissing him deeply. Kise kissed back with just as much enthusiasm if not more.

Everyone if the lobby looked away except for the receptionist who stared with her jaw almost on the floor. She had been told that Kise Ryota and Kasamatsu Yukio had brought out the whole hotel for the past few months so they could prepare in secret, but she didn't expect to see something like this.

"Okay that's enough, nanaodayo." Midorima called. "You guys aren't supposed to see each other. If you take too long your marriage will bring nothing but bad luck for the both of you."

"Okay," Kise gave one last peck and went to say good bye, but Kasamatsu grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back down for another long kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kise promised. "Don't be late."

"I won't."


	6. Chapter 6

"You ready?" Moriyama asked.

"Y-yeah" Kasamatsu said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You okay?" Kobori asked. "You look sick."

"I think I'm going to throw up." Kasamatsu admitted.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?" Moriyama teased watching as Kasamatsu stumbled to where the small bathroom was. "Weren't you the one who kept saying that you guys were practically married and that the ceremony just makes it official in the eyes of the country."

"You're not helping." Kobori said.

"I'm just saying it's ironic."

"True."

"Guys he's th(r)owing up!" Hayakawa pointed out.

"Oh ew!" Moriyama winced. "You okay."

"It's something I ate." Kasamatsu coughed before heaving again.

"Kasamatsu you barley ate anything while we were out last night." Kobori reasoned. "I think the only thing you actually ate was a candy bar."

"Water." Was all Kasamatsu said, and Kobori sent Hayakawa off to go get a cup.

"You can always back out." Moriyama said. "It's not too late."

Kasamatsu slumped over.

"It's not that."

"Marriage is a big thing." Kobori said. "It's okay for you to..."

"It's not getting married that I'm worried about. All we're doing right now is putting a title on it. It's just...thinking about the future I guess. We're getting a new house, and I know he wants kids, and with both of our careers..." He sighed. "I'm fine." He stood. "I want to do this."

"I got wate(r) and toothpaste and a tooth b(r)ush." Hayakawa announced.

Kasamatsu thanked him, putting the items to use.

"So you're going threw with it?" Moriyama asked.

"I wouldn't of said yes if I didn't want to do it." Kasamatsu said.

"Good." Kobori ruffled his hair. "We have to get out there soon, so..."

"I'll be fine." Kasamatsu promised.

"A(l)so you'(r)e dad is outside to walk you!" Hayakawa remembered . "Eve(r)y thing is (r)eady!"

~.~.~.~.~

Kise was slightly nervous when Kasamatsu was a little tarty. He knew Kasamatsu wouldn't back out, and had a feeling that Moiryama kept him out to long last night. However, there was the smallest though in the back of his head that...

"He'll be here, nanodayo." Midorima said.

"I know." He said softly.

It was a few minutes later when the doors opened and Yukio was walking down the aisle. Kise's breath hitched a little when their eyes locked and they smiled at each other.

With unheard of grace Yukio slipped his arm from his...Kise tried not to laugh when he saw Yukio tugged again and realized that his dad was very reluctant at the idea of letting him go. On the fifth try his dad considered and Ryota and Yukio were able to join hands at the alter.

Ryota was grinning the whole time they exchanged their vows and Yukio had a soft smile seeing his boyfriends joy.

The rings were presented and they already decided to read the engraving aloud.

"My other half." Ryota said slipping the ring onto Yukio's left hand.

"My Ace of Hearts." Yukio said and Ryota turned red.

"That's not fair." Kise whined. "You can't just make references like that and expect me to ..." He covered his face with his hands.

Yukio only laughed reminding Ryota that they weren't done with the ceremony. Kise still pouted fighting back a smile right up until the kiss.

The reception was just as pleasant. The cake was amazing and they had their first dance together. Yukio took the lead once Ryota showed that the only kind of foot he had was a left.

Yukio threw the small bouquet not too surprised when he saw Takao was the one who caught it.

"You know that means you have to catch the garter?" Takao teased.

"Don't be ridiculous." Midorima huffed.

"But you believe all of that superstitious stuff. Then you know who ever catches that garter is going to marry me?" Takao pouted. "You're really willing to let someone else marry m?!"

"Hmpf." Was the only surprised. "I doubt he's even wearing one. Also that's not how it works. And even if it was and he was wearing one, how is Kise even going to..."

There was a chores of gasps as Kise's finger hooked in Kasmatsu's front belt loops. They were both grinning at each other as Kise's hands went down Kasamatsu's pants.

"Oh my..." Was the general consensus.

Kobori had to hold back Yukio's dad.

"I think I found it." Kise said.

"Close but no." Yukio wrapped his arms around Ryota's neck.

"Found it!" Kise's hands shot out of Yukio's pants with the garter in hand.

"No one is gonna want that." Moriyama mumbled.

Kise threw it over his shoulder regardless. Not surprisingly Midorima all but trampled everyone to grab the garment.

Before they left Aomine gave Kise a pat on the back, giving him a nod. Kise said thank you as they headed out.

~.~.~.~.~

_"We're here in front of the hotel that the newly wedded couple of Kise Ryota and Kasamatsu Yukio. We weren't able to get into the wedding or the reception but we were told that both were held in one of the many Gothic castles in Europe._

_"There was said to be a horse drawn carriage, over three hundred doves that were released after the ceremony, a fire work display, and food catered by some of the most famous chefs from around the world._

_"However, we manage to track down the hotel they are stay at for their honeymoon." The news broadcaster who was on the scene said._

_"Is it safe to assume that they're um...honeymooning it up in there right now." The caster at the station said._

_Both of them laughed._

_"We're pretty sure. What else could they be doing?"_

Kise and Kasamatsu laughed as they watched the broadcast. They were currently on a plane to their actual destination.

After the reception, they went back to the hotel to make sure that there stuff was no longer there and called to make sure it was delivered to the proper location. They then tipped the maid who directed them to the back exit.

They switched cars three times, before arriving to the airport. For all three plane rides they had paid enough for all the seats in first class so they wouldn't be spotted. And now they were on their private jet to their actual destination.

A lot of money had been put out between the wedding itself, not to mention buying out the hotel and covering the charges of what the hotel would of made with them there. Tipping the staff to stay quiet, the cars the plane and finally the hotel of the place they would actually be staying at.

"Oh god I'm so tired!" Kise yawned from the bathroom of their room. "I know were supposed to consummate the marriage and all tonight, but I'm so tired."

"What happened to all that stamina you used to brag about back in high school?" Yukio called from the bed room.

"It was just that, bragging."

"If you don't want to you don't have to."

"Thanks for being so underst..." The words caught in Kise's throat when he entered the bed room.

Yukio was laying back on the bed, his upper half supported by a mound of pillows. His legs were crossed and clad in a pair of long silk socks that went up to his thigh. And was that a thong, he could see from the angle he was at, but it seemed to be a whole lingerie set with the straps and...

"But if you're tired." Yukio shrugged.

"I am suddenly very awake." Ryota crawled onto the bed, and Yukio opened his legs so he could rest there.

"I love you." Yukio said arms finding their favorite position around Kise's neck.

"I love you too." Ryota kissed him, and letting his hands trail down his husbands leg fingers circling the the edge of the socks. "And I'm going to love you the whole night."

Yukio laughed. "That sounds dumb."

"I know." Kise grinned. "But it's going to happen."

"I doubt you can keep up."

"Watch me."

Fin

**There might be a smut additive for this one day, don't quote me on this. This has been in the works for months. It started as little scribbles in my note book before they turned into full columns of writing and eventually the equivalent of somewhere between 17-18 pages. **

**I hope you enjoyed this little fluff piece. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is smut.**

**Enjoy**

"Oh god I'm so tired!" Kise yawned from the bathroom of their room. "I know were supposed to consummate the marriage and all tonight, but I'm so tired."

"What happened to all that stamina you used to brag about back in high school?" Yukio called from the bed room.

"It was just that, bragging."

"If you don't want to you don't have to."

"Thanks for being so underst…" The words caught in Kise's throat when he entered the bed room.

Yukio was laying back on the bed, his upper half supported by a mound of pillows. His legs were crossed and clad in a pair of long silk socks that went up to his thigh. And was that a thong, he could see from the angle he was at, but it seemed to be a whole lingerie set with the straps and…

"But if you're tired." Yukio shrugged.

"I am suddenly very awake." Ryota crawled onto the bed, and Yukio opened his legs so he could rest there.

"I love you." Yukio said arms finding their favorite position around Kise's neck.

"I love you too." Ryota kissed him, and letting his hands trail down his husbands leg fingers circling the the edge of the socks. "And I'm going to love you the whole night."

Yukio laughed. "That sounds dumb."

"I know." Kise grinned. "But it's going to happen."

"I doubt you can keep up."

"Watch me." Kise said softly kissing Kasamatsu so he would be quiet. He decided that he was going to leave the socks on now and focuses on getting his hands on the upper portion lingerie and remove it so it was no longer between him and his lover.

Yukio laughed when he saw Ryota struggling a bit.

"You want me to help?"

"No, I got it." Ryota was determined to get this. If he saw Kasamatsu put it on there wouldn't have been a problem but now he was just hoping he could get the other man out without having to rip some of the material.

Gently a pair of hands came up and guided his through the motion.

"I would of gotten it on my own."

"Mhm, but right now you're slowing things down."

"Maybe I want to go slow." Ryota smirked managing to get the top off. His hands only gently trailed over the newly exposed skin. He freely played with perked nipples watching for the way that Yukio bit his lips and arched the slightest bit into the touch.

Slowly, slowly, he kissed down the chest and stomach to end just above the groin. With practice grace they managed to remove the briefs. The only stumbling in between was when Yukio's clad toes brushed Ryota's cheek, and that might have been on purpose.

Kise loved giving blow jobs. He knew it sounded nasty and weird but it was one of his favorites parts of intercourse. Yukio never objected to it. Not unless Ryota purposely worked at teasing him slowly enough to make him twist and wither in the sheets. He wouldn't be able to complan because on moans and whimpers were able to make their ways past trembling lips as Ryota bobbed his head. He took care to let his tongue run up against the vein and to rub the slit and head gently. Once there was a hand tangling itself in his hair he knew he was doing good.

This time he let Yukio finish in his mouth. He even swallowed instead of spitting like he was usually begged to do. Normally he would of taken the time to prepare Yukio at the same time, but today was special. He wanted to see and feel everything as it happened, even if that meant going slower.

Yukio seemed to understand this perfectly. Without being asked he spread his legs more and passed Ryota the lube. He was still panting and out of breath, but another thing that he was still doing was standing. Even after cumming, he was still hard and ready for another round.

Ryota hummed slowly working one finger inside.

"Ryota, why are you still dressed." Yukio managed to ask

Kise paused causing Kasamatsu to smirk at him. After being together for years, there were still a few hiccups in their foreplay. One the plus, they had also been together too long to be embarrassed by these kind of things. Kise rolled his eyes quickly removing his clothes , then adding a second finger.

"Ryota, now."

"You sure?"

"Come on." Yukio held on to the back of his knees and pulled them to his chest.

Ryota lined up and pushed in. Both of them cried out.

"Oh God." Ryota found himself groaning as he started to move coaching long throaty moans from Yukio. He kept the steady momentum of a metronome.

They worked together. Arms tangling, legs wrapping around waist. Heels dug into Kise's ass as his back arched.

"Ryota, Ryota, Ryota, Ryota!" Yukio repeated getting close to the end. He panted letting his head loll back as he cried out. His eyes were tightly shut, tears leaking from the sides of them.

"You okay?" Kise asked breathlessly.

"Ryota!" Was the only answer he got, before he was kissed deeply and sloppily. "I love you. I love you."

"I love you too." Ryota kissed his forehead as if to calm him down.

"Ryota…"

And Ryota had never felt so connected with the other man in his life. They were flushed against each other, and were able to feel their hearts beating at the same pace.

Things didn't last that much longer. Yukio twisted and arched and let out one last cry as he came. Ryota followed shortly after. Despite the fact that they both needed air, Ryota took the time to kiss him softly.

"Yukio, Yukio." He kissed him in between each calling of the others name.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

Ryota smiled, never getting tired of those words, but he was tired now. He slowly pulled out an laid down next to him.

"You going to sleep." Kasamatsu rolled on his side to face the other.

"Yeah." Kise held out his arms for Yukio to come closer.

"Good." He moved in the hold tucking his head under Ryota's chin. "Because you're gonna need all the energy you can get tomorrow.

Fin

**I suddenly got really inspired to write smut for that last story, but then kind of lost it around the end. But I wanted to see this thought to the end.**

**But I also wanted them to still be awkward dorks though I think there was more clumsiness on Kise end then anything. Other than that and the almost complete lack of editing…**

**Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
